Til' we meet again, my love
by ivane
Summary: Dying in your husband's arms might not be as romantic as you'd think. (Human AU) (HollyxMouse)


**another human warriors AU one-shot to kickstart my motivation.**

 **Main pairing: Hollyleaf x Mousewhisker**

 **Holly - 19 yrs**

 **Mike - 21 yrs**

 **TW!:**

 **gun violence**

 **character death**

 **blood**

 **very minor suicidal thoughts**

 **cussing**

 **a LOT of angst**

* * *

The heavy pattering of footsteps nearing jolted Holly from her spot, pressed against the dingy brick wall of an alleyway, her hand dipped down and grasped the gun she'd loaded beforehand. She didn't dare make a sound, as much as she wanted to from hearing the cries of distress from one of her unit-mates.

A shudder wrecked her body as the sickening sound of a gun went off somewhere far, and she just knew that single sound had just ended a precious life. Her body flattened itself more against the wall as she heard someone nearing, her finger delicately clicking the safety of her gun off.

"Holly? Are you over here?" The voice called, and her previous fear dulled as she peaked her head from her hiding spot, her emerald eyes meeting Mike's.

"Yeah, here." She croaked out a bit, her voice aching from all the yelling earlier. Silently, she prayed that the rest of her co-workers were fine, the battle sounded like it was over- or at least died down.

Mike walked over to her, a wobbly smile plastered on his face, the face Holly grew to love ever since she was a mere child. His hair was matted, and his skin looked dull and tired- but he still looked just as handsome as the day that they got married.

Slowly, Mike's hand cupped her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers, "We should head back to base, the battle is over. They surrendered."

Holly felt relief flood her system, her head nodding a bit as she shifted her gaze to admire her wedding ring, still finding light to reflect off of, despite it being nearly pitch black outside.

Her lips pressed against his own before she let go, a slight smile coming to her face, "Yeah, we should head back to base." She replied tiredly, but still tried to keep her tone upbeat.

Neither spoke another word as they peeled themselves from the spot, the quiet clack of their shoes against the concrete seeming more relaxing than it should've been. A quiet breath left Holly as she glanced up at Mike again, looking as if he was going to fall asleep any second now. She didn't comment though, she felt the exact same, it'd be a miracle if they didn't pass out the second they returned.

Both froze in their tracks as a shift sounded from behind, Holly whipping around to face the subject. Then it happened; within seconds, really.

The sound of a gunshot went off, and for a moment, Holly couldn't register where it could've came from- until her body crumpled to the ground in unimaginable pain, a loud cry sounding from her mouth. She could feel blood start to gush out of the wound, and she knew deep down the culprit was already gone- having fled the scene the second the bullet pierced her stomach.

It hurt; it hurt so much, her voice taken away by the sheer amount of excruciating pain that flooded her veins. Her hand reached around to clutch the wound, the sickening texture of blood coating her fingers.

Mike still seemed to be in shock as he stared, his hands trembling, "O- Oh god- Hold on-" He crouched down and shakily moved her body and positioned against a wall.

"Fuck- _Medic!"_ He yelled, his voice straining a bit as he shrugged off his jacket and pressed it against the gushing wound in hopes to slow it's bleeding.

Holly's breath came out in heavy huffs, the pain eventually dulling into a more weighted ache- and less of a sharp one. For a brief moment, panic grasped her, her former medical training reminding her of the three minute rule. Three minutes. Three minutes until she'd die from heavy bleeding.

In a way, she just accepted it. No, she didn't want to die- but at this point, what else was going to happen? Even if a medic did come- it'd be a futile cause, a pathetic waste of medical supplies on someone who didn't have a chance in the first place.

"M- Mike?" She rasped out, taking in a shuddering breath, "Mike, I'm going to die."

Her husband looked at her and didn't bother holding in a sob, "Baby- You're not, don't say that. You're not going to die."

Weakly, Holly let out a slight laugh, a difficult contrast with the situation faced, "Y-You and I-" She heaved in a breath, "You and I both k-know that's a lie."

Mike felt a tear slip down from his cheek and wet the fabric of Holly's jeans, a wretched sob escaping his lips as he reached his hand up to stroke Holly's hair, her raven locks were slightly matted from the battle- but it didn't phase him.

"I love you." She whispered, a few tears of her own streaking her face, both from pain and the overwhelming realization that she was _dying_. "I love you so much."

Mike felt a meek smile come to his face, "I- I know, sweetheart. I love you too-" His face twisted with sadness again, a choked sob coming up, "Please don't leave me."

The last part was murmured, but Holly still heard it. Her surroundings felt fuzzy, barely able to comprehend the situation any longer, her chest still struggling to heave for air. She felt Mike's hand grasp her own, her own slowing heartbeat pounding in her ears and drowning out the sound of Mike calling for a medic again.

Subtly, she noticed her body felt freezing cold- Mike's touch feeling like raging flames of fire on her skin. It made her feel tired, her instincts pleading her to stay awake but god- was it hard. She didn't want to die yet, not without getting to say goodbye to her family, but it was hard when she was walking on the line of the living and dead; and so far, death was closing in like a snake, waiting to dig it's icy fangs in like a piece of prey.

Eventually, her eyes closed at last, the thin string of life snapping as her body fell cold in Mike's arms.

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." He whispered, sobs wrecking his frame as he continued to hold her lifeless body close, just hoping for even just the slightest sign of life to show, but to no avail; it never came.

He wanted to scream and cry- beg whoever's God to send her back; curse if they couldn't. But he didn't- he knew it'd be no use. He just needed to get back to camp, being surely unsafe with himself and a loaded gun.

It passed his mind briefly, the thought of suicide- but a quick kick towards himself shut the thought up. Holly wouldn't have wanted it, she'd want him to be happy and move on. But how was he supposed to be happy without _her?_

A final choked sob left his throat as he pulled himself away from her body, the sight of her dull, cold skin making him want to vomit- and he almost did; thinking about how full of life she used to be- the way she looked on their wedding day, the sun competing with how much she shined, or even just a few hours ago, the way she smiled and kissed him goodbye as they parted ways for the battle.

His eyes gradually made their way to the ring on her finger, and he had to turn away in order to not completely burst out into tears. Wiping his bloodied hands on his jeans, he gave one last glance at his former beloved before forcing himself back to base.

His voice strained with grief, he somberly let out,

"Til' we meet again my love, til' we meet again."

* * *

 **hi this was sad.**

 **this is rly badly put together bc i free-handed it with NO clue where it was going so sorry if like. a few things don't make sense. and the fact i wrote it in an hour**

 **reviews and favs are always appreciated!**


End file.
